Remembering
by LMXB
Summary: One shot set soon after 'The Seed' in season 5. When Ronon notices Jennifer is acting withdrawn he tries to figure out why as their friendship grows. It is a Ronon/Jennifer pre-ship.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stargate Atlantis or the characters.

 **A/N:** This is set in Season 5 after 'The Seed'. It has been longer than a year since I last tried writing anything from Stargate Atlantis, but hopefully I'm not too rusty!

* * *

"You okay?" Ronon asked as he walked along side Jennifer on the remote planet.

"I'm fine."

"You know if you think the worse will happen it probably will. You need to stop worrying. No matter what Lorne says this mission will be easy."

"What has Lorne said?" Jennifer asked looking round at Ronon.

"He was making predictions."

"Was he?" Jennifer asked. "What did he predict?"

"Earthquake and Wraith." Ronon shrugged.

"I'm so going to make him pay at his next medical." Jennifer commented earning a grin from Ronon. "Pretend I didn't say that I took an oath to do no harm."

"My lips are sealed." Ronon replied as John called to him. "Sorry, have to go." He said. As he walked towards John he called back. "Stop frowning."

-00-

"Told you it would be an easy mission." Ronon smiled as they stepped back into the Gate room on Atlantis.

"Yes you did. In future I will listen." Jennifer said trying to smile.

"Is something wrong?" Ronon asked wondering if he got the cause of Jennifer's mood wrong.

"It's nothing." Jennifer said.

"Hey buddy, want to get in that training session?" John asked approaching them.

"I'm kinda hungry." Ronon said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me." John said sarcastically.

"Want to join us d-" Ronon started as he looked round only to find Jennifer had gone.

"What's wrong?" John asked noticing his friend's frown.

"The doc. She seems wrong."

"Wrong?" John asked.

"Yeah, not right." Ronon said.

"She has just turned into a giant plant, perhaps she is still processing?" John suggested.

"Maybe." Ronon said unconvinced.

-00-

"I kind of thought you'd be happier." John commented a couple of weeks later as Jennifer stitched him up.

"What do you mean?" Jennifer asked.

"You've had seven missions in a row without incident. That must be a new record for you." John smiled.

"If only you could go for as many sparring sessions in a row without needing medical attention." Jennifer countered.

"But then you wouldn't have as much work to do and the bean counters might cut funding." John said.

"So your overworking of my staff is down to you ensuring our budget for next year?" Jennifer asked.

"Absolutely."

"Well thank you Colonel. I appreciate your efforts. I'd appreciate it even more if you did the accompanying paper work for me."

"I'd love to, but paperwork isn't my thing. If you want my advice get yourself a Lorne."

"I'll add 'a Lorne' to my next requestion request." Jennifer dead-panned.

"Woolsey's reaction would be priceless. If you do I'll give you my chocolate rations next month."

"Bribing me now Colonel?" Jennifer asked her humour never reached her eyes though.

"You sure you're okay doc?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired I guess."

"Well make sure you get some rest. I'll keep Ronon out of the gym." John offered before leaving the infirmary. As he walked into the corridor he almost collided with Ronon's chest.

"Well?" Ronon asked.

"Well what?" John questioned.

"Did she seem off?"

"Maybe a little. She said she was tired."

"You believe that?"

"Maybe. She has a stressful job." John said. "Not helped by the extra work you make for her. But if you're worried talk to her."

-00-

As Ronon ran through the darkened city the next night he was surprised when he entered a corridor and found the lights already on. Confused he stopped running and looked around. Seeing one of the balcony doors was open he quietly walked out onto the balcony and saw a familiar figure sitting on the floor, oblivious to the rain, with their knees brought up to their chest.

"You okay?" He asked causing Jennifer to jump.

"Ronon! Wow you scared me. Didn't hear you coming." She said without looking round.

"Sorry. I was worried about you. You are sitting in the rain."

"Rain?" Jennifer asked suddenly aware of her surroundings. "I hadn't noticed. I was miles away."

"It's been raining for the last hour." Ronon said. "We need to get you warm." He added as he placed his hands on her arms and helped her to her feet. "Lets get you back to your quarters."

"You don't have to take me. I'll be fine." Jennifer said.

"I want to." Ronon said as he started to lead the drenched doctor back to her room.

When they finally reached her door she stopped and said. "Well this is me"

"I know." Ronon said.

"Right, well I should go get changed." Jennifer said.

"Sure. I'll get some food. I'll be back in twenty."

"Okay. What? No. There's no need." Jennifer said but she found herself talking to his disappearing back.

-00-

"You didn't have to do this." Jennifer said when she let Ronon in twenty minutes later.

"I wanted to." Ronon said before asking. "You warmer now?"

"Yes thanks." Jennifer said sitting on a chair as Ronon dropped down on her bed.

"You want to talk about what is upsetting you?" Ronon asked.

"It's nothing."

"No it's not." Ronon said. "I may not be good with the whole talking thing, but I can listen."

"I appreciate that, but you don't need to hear my problems."

"So you do have problems? Who hurt you?"

"No, no one has hurt me."

"So what is it?" Ronon asked.

"I can't tell you. To tell you would be selfish." Jennifer said.

"Not following doc." Ronon confessed. "Whatever it is you can tell me." For several minutes Jennifer sat silently before she eventually said.

"I'm homesick."

"Why couldn't you tell me that?" Ronon asked.

"Because you lost everyone and everything you cared about. I still have my family and friends. They may be millions of miles away, but they're alive."

"Your mother isn't." Ronon said bluntly.

"No she's not." She said sadly.

"Is this an anniversary?" Ronon guessed.

"Yeah. And I know it is just an arbitrary date, but I always miss her more around now. Last year I had Sam to talk to. But this year I just feel alone."

"You're not alone. I'm always there for you." Ronon said.

"Thank you." Jennifer said.

"Anytime." Ronon said before abruptly standing and walking over to Jennifer. As he reached her he took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Jennifer asked.

"You'll see."

-00-

"What is this place?" Jennifer asked.

"Sheppard calls it the star lab. McKay calls it the astrometrics lab. Point is you can see the stars even when there are no stars cos of cloud. It's a projection, but on a clear night you can see the stars without the projection." He tried to explain as he directed Jennifer to one of the reclining seats.

"It's beautiful, kind of reminds me of the planetariums back home."

"On Sateda when I was a kid we had this thing where when we lost someone we would go to a clearing and look at the sky. We'd look for patterns that reminded us of those we lost. My grandmother loved plants so when she died I found some stars that looked like her favourite flower. My father was a warrior so I found a sword. Point is though I could look up anytime and be reminded of them. You try."

"Try what?" Jennifer asked.

"Find a pattern that reminds you of your mother."

"How?"

"You'll know it when you see it. The stars will speak to you."

"Okay." Jennifer said looking round until she saw a grouping that looked like a piano. "There." She said pointing.

"Now whenever you miss her you can just look up an know she is still with you." Ronon said before the two fell silent as they continued to stare upwards.

After several minutes Jennifer reached out and took Ronon's hand saying. "Thank you."

"Anytime doc." He replied looking down at their joined hands and smiling.

 **-The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
